First meeting
by Garrus hidden love
Summary: Slash One-shot, Don't like then don't read Jazz made a comment about Prime. That if they weren't a couple and if they met for the first time, Optimus wouldn't be able to get him to go on a date with him. Optimus wants to prove him wrong.


World: Transformers G1

Paring: OptimusxJazz

First Meeting

It started off as a fun comment just to make fun of him. Jazz stated that if they weren't together, if they weren't bondmates and they met for the first time in a bar. Optimus wouldn't be able to chat him up and get him to go out on a date with him.

Optimus couldn't believe his mate said that. So he wanted to prove him wrong. He wanted to prove he wasn't bad as Jazz was making him out to be. He got Jazz didn't he? He couldn't be all that bad... Right?

He drove to the Cybertron city on Earth, which was built a few years ago during the war. The city has grown in size since then and more and more Cybertronians lived there now. He arrived at the club at 10 pm Earth time. He transformed and stood behind the line waiting to get in.

The bouncer at the front saw him and dropped his data pad in shock. "Optimus Prime! Here, at the club! He quickly ran towards him. "Optimus Prime! Its... Its... An honor. Come follow me!"

"Its alright I rather stay in line"

"But Optimus you don't need to, you can go on ahead"

"These Cybertronians must wait so will to. That's the rule right?"

"Ahh... Yes".

"Then I will wait". Optimus smiled under his mask and waited with the others.

Sometime later he got inside the club the music was loud and it was pounding everywhere. The area was covered with many Mechs and Femmes dancing or either drinking or having some fights. He saw ones already starting a fight and a punch up came soon. Optimus went passed them not wanting to get involved in it.

He looked around and there he saw him. Jazz sat at the bar drinking something. He just looked around and then returned to his drink. Optimus built up his courage and walked over to his mate.

Prime stood beside him but Jazz didn't take any notice of him. Optimus was going to prove to him he could do this. He ordered a drink and it arrived quickly. He held it in his hand smiled and moved closer to Jazz to start this first meeting. "You come here often?"

Jazz then looked at him disappointed by his first comment. "Is that supposed to make me blush or talk to you, a cliched line like that?

Optimus was kind of surprised by his reaction but he had to play along. "I... Well... I just wanted to get your attention. It worked didn't it?"

Jazz just smirked and turned away. "So what can you do to keep my attention on you, stranger?"

Optimus moved closer. "Well, I could buy you a drink and introduced myself. Name's Optimus... Optimus Prime."

Jazz look at him once more. His beautiful face made Optimus spark skip a beat. "A Prime eh? What's someone noble like you doing in this type of place?"

"Well lets just say I got a bit of bad boy in me. I can be yours if you let me."

"Ahh you move too fast man! Sorry, I'm not some slut Prime. I don't do that on first date." He gets his glass and went to walk away but he tried not to laugh at his silly lover.

"Wait! Ahhh...". Then he remembered a line that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker told them to use on this date. They said it was a sure thing. Jazz would fall for him in second. "Is your father a thief? Because he stole the sparkle from the stars, and put it in your eyes."

Jazz stopped in his tracks almost dropping his drink when he said that. The second in command turned to him slowly.

Optimus smiled thinking this was it, he was going to win He proved to him he could do that.

"You saying my dad is a thief!?"Jazz shouted.

Ok, not the reaction he wanted or hoped for. Optimus was confused. why didn't it work. "No... No! I was just saying how lovely your optics look... Which I can't see." He realized how stupid he was right now.

"Yeah, wearing a visor, fool! 'Ya can't see my damn optics and my father isn't a thief!"

Optimus thought he really screwed up when suddenly Jazz couldn't hold his angry look and burst out laughing at the confused Prime. He held his sides now laughing even louder. Optimus was embarrassed but he wondered what the hell was going on.

Jazz seemed to laugh for ages. When he finally stopped, he giggled uncontrollable. "Where did you hear a line like that!"

"Ah, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe told it to me. They said you like it" The Prime said as he moved to his thoughts for a brief moment. 'I really need to talk to those two later...'

"Well its pretty bad Prime as a chat up line. I'm sure you could have come up with something better yourself".

"Ahhh well its just..."

"What?" His mate asked.

Optimus didn't want to say it, he didn't want to admit that part of him knew Jazz was right. He never really been in dates before even when he was Orion. He gotten close to Megatronus but nothing happened. He was nervous around this subject. He still wonders on in Primus he even got Jazz. "Can we start again?"

Jazz simply nodded but he was having fun watching the Prime try and ask him out. It was pretty funny but he wanted to give his love a chance to do this. He tried not laugh all the way through it.

Optimus looked at Jazz drink seeing it half empty. "I can get you a drink if you want. I mean your already drunk... Drink! I mean your already drinking, I can get you another glass."

Jazz just grinned but tried to act serious now. "No thank you, one is enough for me." He replied, taking a sip.

Optimus tried to think of what to say next. He couldn't believe he was actually having problems doing this or even talking to Jazz like they never met before. It shouldn't be this hard "You look, ah... Pretty."

"Pretty? Pretty is what you say to a sparkling. Usually when you meet someone for the first time. The one you are trying to chat up. You say something like your beautiful, not pretty."

"I just wanted to try and be different. I bet someone like you is tired with all the cliched lines. Different is fun wouldn't you agree and unexpected. It makes things interesting." He smiled and Jazz couldn't help but smile with him. Ok he had to admit that was cute what he said.

"Well I guess your right Prime."

Optimus smiled again he felt he was doing good at this. Maybe Jazz was wrong about him. "So... Jazz I was wondering..." Then did something horrible. He slipped as he was learning against the bar and his drink fell on Jazz covering his chassis.

"Ahh Prime!" Jazz moved back and began wiping it off his chest.

Optimus face went pure red out of embarrassment and he couldn't believe what he done. He tried wiping it off his chest to help him. "I'm sorry here I'll get this."

Jazz blushed hard as Optimus was touching his chest. Those strong hands of his moved against his chest with care as he tried to get the liquid off him. Jazz had to stop himself from moaning. "Ahh, its nothing ok! I'll go wash up". He left to the bathroom.

Optimus sat down now feeling like a big fool. He rubbed his servo against his helm. 'I can't believe I just did that!'

"Hey handsome". He suddenly heard behind him. Optimus turned around seeing some Mech standing close. He gave a smile and Optimus could see he had fangs when he did. "I saw what happened, forget about that idiot he doesn't know a good thing when he sees it. Names Street Slider,"

"He isn't a idiot Street Slider. He will be back soon so I'm waiting for him".

"Why? He isn't interested after that little stunt. Why not have a drink with me, Prime?"

"No thanks I'm fine right here." Optimus wished Jazz would hurry up. He didn't want this Mech getting too close to him or continuing to talk to him.

Street wasn't taking the hint and moved even closer to the Prime. "Your very eye catching, Prime, anyone who doesn't want you is a fool and me? Well, I'm not a fool." He rubbed Optimus' leg gently.

Just then Jazz came out from the bathroom smiling a little. Ok yeah sure Optimus messed up there but he was still having fun doing this but then he saw something which made him angry in seconds.

He saw some fragger touching his man! He could hear Optimus no and he was waiting for him but the damn Mech still persistent-ed with his attentions. 'Screw this date! No one touches my Mech and gets away with it!' He thought angrily.

"Come on Prime, he isn't coming back." He kept touching him to the point Optimus pushed him back a a little.

"I said no! Alright?" He had enough. He go up to leave and go find Jazz but then he felt it.

Street grabbed his aft and gave it a good squeeze, Optimus gave a little cry of shock but doing that was Street biggest mistake. Street got torn from Optimus suddenly and he got his face smashed in by the fist of a angry Jazz. "No one touches Optimus but me!"

Optimus turned around glad his love finally turned up. Of course Optimus can take care of himself but he just wanted to engorge the mech rather than punch him in the face but there was no arguing with Jazz when he was mad.

"Jazz! Are you...". He wanted to ask if he was alright that was quite a punch he laid on the guy but he didn't get to ask. Jazz went over to him and moved Optimus mask away before he pulled him down into a hard and lovely kiss.

"Mffmm!" Optimus optics widen with surprise but he ended up kissing back anyway.

Jazz moved back now and grabbed his hand. "In my berth, now!" He drags him out of the club holding his hand tightly, leaving Street Slider with a broken optic.

...

Optimus woke up sometime later with a sore aft. He laid on his side with Jazz arms tightly around him. Optimus remembered as soon as they got home Jazz had fucked him hard and wanted to remind him his aft belonged to his and no one else. Optimus was only too happy to let him show him.

He looked at his lover now who looked like he hasn't even slept yet. "Jazz did you get any sleep yet?"

His mate shook his head and kept a tight hold on him.

"Jazz I'm not going anywhere"

"No one touches you but me!" He kissed him again.

Optimus enjoyed the kiss and he had to admit he liked when Jazz got protective of him. "I get it my love, you showed me last night". He hugs him now.

Jazz relaxed when he did that. He was so mad that mech had the guts to touch his man!

Optimus then decided to ask him "So, uhh, tell me truthfully... Would you have accepted, if I asked you out tonight?"

Jazz gave a a little laugh and smiled as he snuggled against him. "Well if it were anyone else no you wouldn't have got a date especially with what you did... But since it was me." He looked up at him an Jazz rubbed his servo against his face gentle. "You would have got me"

Optimus smiled. "So, I proved you wrong then?"

"Oh no, you were still bad but I wouldn't be able to stop myself from falling for you."

"I was bad, wasn't I?" Optimus asked, feeling a little disappointed.

Jazz then moved on top of him. "Hey, you can't be good at everything, but you were cute to try." He kissed him again gentle and Optimus wrapped his arms around him and kissed him more.

The end.

Just wanted to try doing some one-shots just having problems with my longer stories but well here we are. Optimus and Jazz hope you like it. Hhehe

Beat reader: Mediziner , Thanks man


End file.
